Invader Zim Invaded
by Invader Xen
Summary: It was 6:00 PM and I was watching Invader Zim on my computer when suddenly I heard a noise so I turned around and found a glowing purple nether portal Then I suddenly got sucked in and every thing went black. This is based on a dream I had


The Nightmare Begins

It was 6:00 PM and I was watching Invader Zim on my computer when suddenly I heard a noise so I turned

around and found a glowing purple nether portal (MineCraft nether portal LOL). Then I suddenly got sucked in

and every thing went black.

I then went into consciousness again and woke up in a weird place and there were lots of green people walking

around everywhere and I suddenly heard something that was very familiar to me Red Robot: Galactic conquest is here! Galactic conquest is here! Galactic conquest is here!

I was about to faint I would recognise that any where I WAS IN INVADER ZIM! I couldn't stop my self from

fangirling I then looked down at my hands and noticed that I had THREE FINGERS so I felt the top of my head and on top

where 2 curly antennas. I then looked down and noticed I was wearing a light pink dress sort of thing and black

boots and gloves. I decided to follow the voice and reach the hall where the great assigning happens. As I was walking I wondered

where Zim was then I remebered 'oh yeah he isn't here yet' I thought to myself.

AT THE STADIUM THINGY

Conventia Announcer: Now, wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they are! Your all-knowing, all-

powerful leaders, the Almighty Tallest!

A beam of light shines down from the ceiling and onto the pod. Hatches of the pod unlock and it opens up,

emitting smoke. The Irkens proceed to wiggle their antennae in salute. The top half of the pod begins to rise to

the ceiling. Small floating spheres emerge from the bottom half of the pod and rise above the audience. The

metal spheres emit lasers in all directions. Two posts lower from the ceiling pod, which creates a holograph

between them. A hover disk detaches from the bottom of the ceiling pod. It lowers downwards, with Almighty

Tallest Red and Purple standing on it. The Tallest wave and the disk emits lasers from the rim. I then cheer with

audience.

Purple: Thank you! Thank you!

Red: See, told you they'd love the lasers.

Purple: Everything is lasers with you! I'm telling you, smoke machines are what the people really... A laser then hit Tallest Purple in the eye and he falls over in pain. I try not to laugh.

Red: See?

The disk-shaped platform lands on the lower half of the pod. As Red talks, Purple gets back up and rubs his eye. Red: Welcome mighty Irken soldiers! You are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer!

Good for you. Standing behind us, however, are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in one of the most crucial parts of operation impending doom II!

The hologram behind them goes from a blank screen to that of a galactic map.

Red: You in the audience just get to sit and watch.

Purple: You should have tried harder!

Red: These superior ones-

Purple (cutting in): -Not quite as superior as us of course!

I rolled my eyes

Red: Pffff... Duh! These less superior than us but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy

planet! Purple: There, you will blend in with the hideous native inhabitants...

Red: ...All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses, making it vul-ner-able to our

big... space ship... gang!

Me (mumbled): The Armada

Purple: The armada? Now, let the assigning begin!

There is an awkward silence.

Irken in the back of the audience: Whooooo!

Red: Step forward, Invader Larb.

Invader Larb hops onto the pod. A little ramp extends from the Tallest's disk to the pod. Larb runs up the ramp.

Red: Ah! You seem to have grown since last you stood before us, soldier!

Purple: You've been assigned to the planet Blorch- (the holograph behind them shows a picture of Invader Larb

being attacked by giant rats) home of the slaughtering rat people! Invader Larb: Why would you draw that?! (his eyes water)

Red: However, because of your increased height, we have decided to give you the planet Vort - (the picture

changes to one of Invader Larb relaxing on a large couch) home of the universe's most comfortable couch.

Invader Larb: Yeeeeeees!

He takes his assignment sheet from Purple then slides away joyfully.

Purple: Next, Invader Spleen!

Invader Spleen walks up.

Red and Purple: Ooooooh!

Both Tallests are impressed by the big, long head of Invader Spleen, who eyes them quizzically.

After a while they announced the final invader.

Purple: And last... INVADER SKOODGE!

A short, fat Invader with a stained shirt walks up.

Red: Oh, now that's just sad.

Purple (loudly): COULD YOU GET ANY SHORTER?!

Invader Skoodge looks at the Almighty Tallest sadly. I felt a little bad for him.

Red: You will be assigned to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people. Thank you.

A picture of Invader Skoodge being attacked by the rat people appears on the holoscreen. Tears swell up in

Skoodge's eyes.

suddenly I felt someone push me and I saw that it was zim

Me (thought): 'finally he is here'

Zim: Get out of the way! Move it, move it! Get out of my way! Move! You're in my way!

Red: Thus concludes the great assigning!

Zim: Move! You're in my way! Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Move it! Move it

Red: Help yourselves to some nachos, and we'll see you at the equipping station.

Purple: Yes, gorge yourselves... you MOOCHES!

Zim: No, no, no! Wait!

I was really happy that Zim finally showed up and I tried to stop myself from fangirling.

Zim waves an arm from the front of the crowd.

Red: That voice!

Zim crawls onto the pod.

Red: No!

Purple: It can't be!

Zim rears his head up.

Me (thought): YES IT'S ZIM

Red and Purple: ZIM!

Zim walks up to where the Tallest are. Invader Skoodge slowly backs away from Zim.

Zim: Sorry I'm late, my Tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all.

Red: You weren't invited at all.

Purple: Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be... frying something?

Zim: Oh, I quit when I found out about this.

I tried to stop myself from laughing. That line always crackes me up.

Purple: You quit being banished?

Red: The Assigning is over, Zim!

Zim: But you can't have an invasion without me! I was in operation Impending Doom 1! Don't you remember? Purple (sarastically): Oh, yes... we remember...

Zim: I put the fires out.

Red: You made them worse!

Zim: Worse... or better?

Me: :P

Purple: Guh... Besides, no Invader has ever been so... very small. You're very small, Zim. You're a tiny... thing.

Me: ]:( Zim: BUT... Invader's blood marches through my veins like giant RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! The pants

command me!.. DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS!

I giggled Red (awkwardly): Yes... and as a show of... gratitude for your service in the past... eh... here's a sandwich.

Tallest Red then hands Zim a sandwich

Me (mumbled): wow a sandwich he must be really excited

Zim: But-

Purple: Thanks for coming, everybody!

Zim: No!

Purple: Goodnight!

Zim: Noooo! WAIT!

Purple: What? You got your sandwich!

Zim: My Tallest, an opportunity to prove I truly can be an Invader is all that I ask! Gimme!

Red (to Purple): Hold on, I've got a plan. (to Zim) We see now that you are truly deserving.

Me (thought): damn right he is

Zim (satisfied): Yes. Yes, I am.

Red: You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it!

Purple: Right! And those who have heard of it... dare not speak its name!

Zim: What's its name?

Purple: Oh, I dare not speak it!

Zim (almost skeptically): Where is it?

Red: Um... (he starts hovering around, searching the holograph of the universe for a planet) Uh... Uh... Um...Right there!

He points to the planet taped on the edge of the map with a question mark on it and the word planet?

underneath

Zim: Ooh! Oooooooooh! A secret mission!

Red: Happy now?

Zim: Yes.

Red: Invaders: Report to the equipment hall! Oh, and remember! Lasers.

A laser hits Purple in the eye. I giggled again

Purple: Ahhhhhh!

Red: The universe will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all the races of the Universe

serve... the IRKEN EMPIRE!

Purple: I'll have them serve me the curly fries.

everyone then goes to the equipping station.

Purple: This is your standard issue information retrieval unit, also known as a SIR. It will assist you in gathering

valuable knowledge during your mission.

Red: It's also a thermos!

Purple picks up the SIR and it compacts again.

Purple: Who wants this one?

Me: I do!

Purple throws it at me without even looking and it hits me on the head.

Me: ow (woozily) Thank you

I then look down at my robot.

Red: Everyone else, line up and take a robot!

The invaders line up. Out of the wall, a long mechanical tentacle that serves as a conveyor belt emerges. Several

compact SIR units slide down. The first Invader in line, Invader Larb, steps up. A SIR detaches from the wire and

unfolds, on its feet and ready for action. Larb: SIR! Go warm up my ship's engines.

SIR: Yes master, I obey!

The SIR and Larb walk off as Zim steps forward.

Zim: Finally! A robot slave of my own!

Zim reaches his arms out, waiting to get his own SIR.

Red (contemptuously): Um, eh, we have a "top-secret" model for you, Zim.

Me (thought): riiiiiggghhhhtttt

Red waves his hand over a hole near him and a trashcan emerges. Red searches through the junk and SIR parts

as Purple pulls out a screw, 2 pennies, a paper clip, and a rubber ball from his pocket band. Red attaches some

eyes to a head as Purple dumps the junk in as a brain for the new robot. Purple makes a howling kind of whistle

noise and tosses the hunk of junk in front of Zim. It lies there, inactive.

Zim: It looks kind of... not good.

Purple: Yes! Well, that's what the enemy will think! (Red nods in agreement) Get it? Zim: I see! Very good! It even fooled meee! I am honored to be trusted with such advanced technology. The Almighty Tallest giggle to themselves. Suddenly, the robot activates with red glowing eyes and runs up to

Zim. GIR: GIR, reporting for duty!

Zim: GIR? What does the 'g' stand for?

Me (thoughts): Garbage (NOTE: I DO NOT THINK GIR IS GARBAGE)

GIR's eyes turn blue.

GIR: I don't know!

GIR stands there stupidly. He then hits himself in the head repeatedly.

GIR: Wheeeeee hoo hoo hoo! Wheeeeeeee hoo hoo hoo!

Zim: Um, is it supposed to be stupid?

Purple: It's not stupid. It's advanced!

GIR proceeds to bounce on his head repeatedly, as the Tallest continue to snicker. I then snicker as well.

I turned on my S.I.R Unit. It's eyes were hot pink colour

S.I.R: Reporting for duty MASTER

Me: um ok you'll need a name

I thought for a moment

Me:I'll name you Nax

Nax: As you wish MASTER

As all the other invaders leave I go up to the tallest

Me (thought): there even taller than I thought

Me (salutes shyly): H-Hello my Tallest

Tallest Red: What do you want

Me: oh um my name is...er... Invader Xat

Tallest Purple: I don't think I have seen an irken like you before

Me: oh thats because i'm new

Tallest Red: oh that explains why your so short

Me: um YES exactly

Tallest Purple: Well what did you want

Me: I was just wondering if I could go with Zim aswell to make sure he doesn't...um.. survive?

Tallest Red: Fine

Tallest Purple: Your Voot Cruiser is over there

Tallest Purple pointed to a red Cruiser in the corner

Me: Thank-You my Tallest

I saluted one last time and left

All the irken invaders go into their cruisers including me left conventina to our planets

In my cruiser I was alone with my S.I.R Unit I wondered if I could reprogram my S.I.R to be like GIR when not in duty mode

Me: Nax is it ok If I reprogram you

Nax; any thing you wish master

Me: GREAT

i then got out some tools and began working

Me: Nax GIR mode

Nax: Nax reporting for duty

I giggled.

Me: your adorable when you do that

Nax: I'm gonna sing the doom song now

Me: ...

Nax continues to sing the doom song

Me (thought): maybe that was a bad idea. still pretty awesome though)

6 MONTHS LATER

Me: Nax will you please stop singing

Nax continues to sing just like GIR I sigh

Computer: Proximity warning: Planet ahead.

I look at the control panel

Nax gives me a hand motion indicating that she is not done singing the doom song. Nax: Doom, doom, doom, the end! Ooh, WHASSAT?

Me: It's Planet Earth where Zim is supposed to be.

I couldn't wait to meet him in person

Me: ok Nax Duty mode

Nax then went into duty mode

Me: Nax please observe this planet and see what these 'humans' consider normal

Nax: Yes my master

she then looked out the window I then picked a good spot to land. It was two blocks away from Dibs house.

Me: ok Nax we now choose our disguises

I chose out a disguise and went into the dsisguiser thingy My disguise was a girl with blondeish brown wig and is worn up in pigtails. I am wearing a pink shirt with a heart

in the middle and a darker pink skirt up to my knees and I am wearing normal black boots next was Nax's disguise she hoped in and she came out as a light brown dog with dark brown circle on her left

eye

Me: ok Nax now since you are dusguised as a dog I will give you another name

Nax: yes my master

Me: ok i shall name you winowna

I looked around and saw that Zim had already set his base up so I set up mine. My house was a purple house with a red roof and a couple of flower patches and some gnomes at the front and

some underground laser thingys to keep away trresspassers and of coarse there is secret base underneath my 'house'

When in the base Nax turned off her disguise

Me: Nax I am going down into the labs please gaurd the base

Nax: yes my master

Me:Computer take me down into the labs

I sink into the floor in the elavator

IN THE LAB

I search up school and a picture of SKOOL comes up

Me (thought):I hope I can see Zim there tomorrow

I then decided to contact the tallest

Me: Computer contact the tallest

Then a giant screen came up and the tallests appeared

Me: greatings my tallest

Tallest Purple: oh it's you again

Me: yes it is I just wanted to tell you that I have landed on the planet Zim is on and I will keep a close eye on

him

Tallest Red: oh well thats great Xat but um we have another call

Me: ok then Invader Xat signing off

The screen then went black. I then went back up to the house level and decided to get some 'sleep'

IN THE MORNING

Me: ok Nax I am going to SKOOL please gaurd the base while I'm gone

Nax: (salutes) Yes My MASTER

I enrolled at SKOOL to Ms Bitters class and sure enough Zim was there Ms Bitters was talking on the phone. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I was pretty sure that it was about

me

Ms. Bitters: Class we have a SECOND newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. Introduce yourself now

because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!

She was even scarier up close

Me: umm. Hello every one my name is um ...err... Kaitlyn or you can call me Kate

Me: I enjoy drawing and reading. I am alergic to water and meat so in other words I am a vegetarian

Me: and just to let you all know I AM NORMAL! that is all

Ms. Bitters: take your seat now

She then pinted to an empty seat next to Dib

Dib: Okay, am I the only one here who sees the aliens sitting in class?

The students look around for an alien.

Dib: There!

Dib points at Zim and me

Dib: Right there!

The students still look around

Dib: they are no kids! There an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! They here to conquer Earth!

Zim nervously moves his finger towards a self destruct button on his sleeve. Zita leans on Zim's chair. I just look at them.

Zita: Aw, not this again. You're crazy!

Zim relaxes and the self destruct button disappears.

Dib: What about their horrible green head!?

Zim (together): Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition.

Me (together): Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition.

Dib: And they have no ears! Is that part of your skin condition? No ears?

Dib gets in Aki's face, pointing to his own ears. Zim looks embarrassed.

Zim (together): Yes.

Me (together): Yes.

The students look angrily at Dib.

Tae: Man, Dib. You think that just 'cause someone looks different, you can call them an alien?

Brian: I guess Old Kid's an alien too, huh?

Old Kid: How's it goin'?

Dib: Okay, see this is us-

Dib uses a pointer to point to a sketch on the chalkboard of a man labeled 'Normal Human Being.'

Dib: -Now over here, over here is them.

Dib uses a pointer to point to a sketch of an Irken labeled 'Zim and Kate.'

Dib: See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?

The Letter M: Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing bigfoot in your

garage! Dib: He was using the belt sander...

Zim: Yeah, he's always saying stuff. I remember that one time when-

Dib: Hey! You just got here! Don't let him trick you! I know what I'm talking about, and there it is... sitting right there!

The students look angrily at Dib.

Tae: Man, Dib. You think that just 'cause someone looks different, you can call them an alien?

Brian: I guess Old Kid's an alien too, huh?

Old Kid: How's it goin'?

Dib: Okay, see this is us-

Dib uses a pointer to point to a sketch on the chalkboard of a man labeled 'Normal Human Being.'

Dib: -Now over here, over here is Zim.

Dib uses a pointer to point to a sketch of an Irken labeled 'Zim.'

Dib: See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?

The Letter M: Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing bigfoot in your garage!

Dib: He was using the belt sander...

Me: I used a belt sander

Zim: Yeah, he's always saying stuff. I remember that one time when-

Dib: Hey! You just got here! Don't let him trick you! I know what I'm talking about, and there it is... sitting right there!

Student Voice: Well, they do look... pretty weird.

Another student voice: Yeah! And they're sitting!

I roll my eyes at them

Dib: Ya see? Actual proof that all the things I've been saying are actually right! Finally, a way to prove that I'm,

that I'm... Zim (imitating Dib): ...That I'm crazy!

Zita: Okay, now that makes sense!

Student: Man, we almost believed him!

Dib then glares at Zim and me. Zim glares back while I just roll my eyes again

Ms. Bitters: Doom, doom, doom. Go home now!

The bell rings and students rush out of the Skool. Some students climb out of the windows to escape. Zim

pauses in front of the Skool then proceeds to slowly walk down the steps while I hide in some bushes. The

doors open behind him and Dib appears.

Dib: Zim. Maybe your cruddy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth. Zim: No one will believe you.

Dib: They'll believe if I bring you to them without your disguise!

Dib slides down the side railings of the steps and lands in front of Zim. He pulls out a pair of advanced handcuffs.

Dib: I ordered this from one of my U.F.O. zines.

Dib opens the handcuffs.

Zim: Oh, its pretty. What is it?

Dib: Alien sleep cuffs, guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious.

Zim: How do you know it works if you never found an alien before?

Dib: I'm gonna find out right now!

Dib then leaps for Zim but he is too fast for him and knocks Dib over and runs. They knock over olivia who is

holding a bunch of papers

Zim: Leave me alone! I just wanna go home and be all normal!

Zim jumps through an open window of an open car door and then out into the street. Zim knocks into the

crossing guard. The crossing guard spins around and accidentally hits Dib with his stop sign. Zim smiles and runs

into an alleyway. Zim jumps on a tire and grabs a pair of pants hanging on a clothesline. He slides down the

clothesline, knocking off all the other clothes. Dib appears at the other end of the alleyway in front of Zim. Zim

lets go of the pants and hits a box of oranges, knocking Dib over. Zim goes into the street and is almost hit by a

car. The car stops and honks at Zim, but Zim climbs to the top of the car. He hops from car to car was Dib

follows bellow on the side walk. Zim climbs to the top of a fake ice cream cone on top of an ice cream truck. I

follow them.

Dib laughs maniacally. A skool bus stops beside the ice cream truck to drop off students. Zim jumps from the ice

cream truck to the skool bus. Dib also climbs the skool bus. Zim backs up as Dib approaches him. Zim almost

falls off the bus from backing up too far. He hangs halfway off the bus.

Dib: They might even name your autopsy video after MEEE!

The bus starts moving again and Zim looses his grip. He flies through the air and lands on top of a metal fence

I jump out of the bush I was hiding in

Me: ZIM WATCH OUT FOR THE DOG!

Zim:Huh?

Suddenly, a dog jumps out of the bushes behind the fence and bites down on Zim' head, pulling him down. One

of Zim's boots flies through the air and lands on the fence. The skool bus passes by and Dib jumps off onto the

fence, kicking Zim's boot off the fence. He looks into the bushes for Zim, but he doesn't notice that Zim is

crawling out of the bushes down bellow. He is in pain. He puts his boot back on. Zim looks up and sees that Dib

is still on the top of the fence looking for Zim in the bushes. Zim pushes Dib into the bushes so that the dog will

attack him I almost burst out laughing. Zim stands on the fence as a personal communicator attached to a

robotic arm unfolds from his Pak. Zim contacts GIR on the communicator.

I could barly make out what he was saying.

Zim: GIR! Help me! There isn't much time!

GIR: Yes, sir!

Almost instantly, the disguised GIR arrives using his jetpack. Zim hops down from the fence.

Zim: Get me out of here now, GIR! Now!

GIR: Okey dokey!

GIR flies underneath Zim and forces him into the air. Zim grips GIR by the ears as they fly off.

Zim: Hey, wait a minute, what the-? Ahhhhhh!

Dib crawls out of the bushes looking disheveled. He brightens up as he realizes he can follow the smoke trail

GIR's jetpack has created. I follow him.

Dib: There you are.

Dib emerges from the smoke trail.

Zim: Quick! Get in the house GIR! Hurry!

The door opens and the Parent Decoys greet them.

Parent Decoys: Welcome home, son!

The door shuts behind them and Dib runs up and pounds on it.

Dib: Your little tricks won't fool me, Zim! I know where you live now!

Dib sticks his head up against the window.

Dib: You can't hide forever! And if you can, then I'll wait forever!

I was still in the bushes near Zims house listening to their conversation.

Lasers pop out of the pupils of one of the lawn gnomes. The aiming system zooms in n Dib's sleep cuffs.

Dib: I've been preparing for this all my life!

A laser bolt from the lawn gnome obliterates the cuffs.

Dib: Okay... I'm going to go home now and prepare some more!

Dib: But I'll be back, and from here to the ends of the Earth.

I then see Zim talking to GIR and then go to his labs. I decide that that was enough for me for one day so I went home.


End file.
